


What Goes Around Comes Around

by khudgens91



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Nikola likes to play with her. But Helen will always get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I hate you," Helen snarled up at him. 

"I'm ok with that," Nikola panted back. 

Helen's feet were by his ears, her body bent nearly in half as Nikola pounded into her. Silk scarves tied her wrists to the headboard, immobilizing the great Helen Magnus. 

Nikola had spent the last several hours using her body to get himself off and leaving her wanting. He knew he'd pay for it later, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care, not when she was so wet and tight around him. 

"When I get free I'm going to shoot you in the balls, Nikola Tesla. I'd like to see you try to re-grow your dick, you miserable prick," Helen practically screamed. 

She didn't mean it. At least he hoped she didn't mean it. If he didn't have a dick, she'd never be able to ride him to a screaming, shuddering climax again. He knew how much she loved to do that. 

"I don't think you mean that."

"Oh I fucking mean it."

"Such langue, Helen, really."

"Bastard," she spat back. 

She was angry, snarling at him furiously. But god it was hot. 

She was covered in sweat and traces of his dried cum. At first he'd come inside her. The second time she'd been too close herself so he'd pulled out and used his hand until he'd splattered across the top of her mound and belly. He could feel them both getting close again, which meant it was time to change things up. If she was already going to kill him, he might as well go for broke. 

He let her legs slip off his shoulders, falling until her feet were on the mattress once again. Helen took advantage of the added leverage, thrusting her hips frantically against his. Nikola let her move for a few minutes, running his hands up her belly to her breasts. 

He massaged them roughly, earning a few grunts from Helen. He imagined she had to be rather sensitive by now. 

"I've always loved your breasts," he commented. 

She didn't reply, too busy trying to reach her own climax. 

Nikola pushed the large mounds of flesh together tightly and stared at them longingly. Helen's eyes went wide when she caught on to his train of thought. 

"Don't you dare, Nikola," she warned, his name becoming a sob as he pulled out of her. 

She twisted and thrashed, trying to throw him off as he climbed higher up her body. His thighs held her firmly either side of her ribs, his hands pressing her breasts together again so that his slippery cock was trapped between them. 

"I hate you," Helen hissed as he started to thrust. 

"So you've said."

She tugged futilely at her bindings, letting out a frustrated growl when they held. Even with the silk she'd have marks from how many times she'd tried to get free. 

Nikola felt it building. His breathing picked up, signaling to Helen how close he was. She closed her eyes and her mouth just in time, not quick enough to turn her head before he'd exploded. She scrunched her nose as the white liquid hit her throat and face. 

"Are you quite done?" Helen asked in a dangerously calm tone as she raised an eyebrow at him. 

Nikola flopped down next to her, still breathing hard. 

"I think I'll just go take a shower before bed," he finally said, climbing off the bed. 

"Nikola," her voice was laced with warning. "I would think very carefully before leaving me unsatisfied."

Nikola laughed, beginning to gather his clothes. 

"I'm serious, Nikola. Pay back is a bitch." 

When he was fully clothed Nikola moved back to the bed. He thought Helen looked adorable all sweaty and angry and aroused. He quite enjoyed the evidence of his own pleasure on her body, as kinky as it may be. He knew she'd get retribution, but that was half the fun with Helen, the challenge. 

He kissed her quickly on the lips, her surprise probably the only thing that kept him from being head butted. While she was temporarily distracted he sliced a talon through her bindings. As soon as she was free he bolted for the door, making it out just as the bullets began to whiz past his head. 

"You'll pay for this, Tesla!" He heard Helen scream as he ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though he'd known she'd get him back, had been warned, the reality of not being able to touch her was infuriating. She had been smart to use vampire proof restraints because he would have broken through anything else by now. 

Helen glanced over her shoulder, grinning wickedly at him. Her dark brown curls were bouncing against the pale expanse of her back as she rode him. The perfectly rounded swells of her backside, which he so loved to squeeze any other time she was on top, taunted him as they brushed his belly with each rotation of her hips. 

Her nails raked harsh furrows up his thighs, making him growl in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Bending his knees up and planting his feet, Nikola surge his hips up on her next downward motion. He was quite satisfied with the small squeak that produced from her. 

It was short lived though. Helen pulled completely off him, grasping him at the base and rubbing the head of his penis against her clit until she came was a grunt and a shudder. The way she held him prevented his own orgasm and he let out a long frustrated breath. 

"How does it feel to be used, Nikola?" She asked softly, turning around to face him. "Quite frustrating, isn't it?"

Straddling his waist, her bottom brushing against his aching erection, Helen waited for an answer. Her hand reached behind her, stroking him lazily. Nikola moaned, his hips bucking desperately. She seemed to take that as his answer.

"Open your eyes, Nikola," she demanded.

He hadn't realized he'd closed them. When he was looking at her again, she lowered herself on him. With a contented moan, she rolled her hips slowly, watching him the whole time. 

"You're evil," he groaned. 

"What goes around comes around," she replied saucily. 

Her pace steadily increased until she was riding him hard, fucking him senseless. He couldn't take his eyes off her, the way her breasts bounced and the way her head was thrown back with pleasure. 

"Don't you wish you could touch me?" She taunted.

His nostrils flared as he gritted his teeth. 

"You could do this," she supplied, cupping her breasts and tweaking the nipples roughly. "Or would you rather touch me here?" Helen continued to torment him, sliding a hand between her own legs. 

He could feel her fingers playing with herself, brushing against him as he slid in and out of her wet heat. That was the breaking point for him. His talons came out, his teeth sharpened, and he snarled viciously at her. If it had been any other woman, his display would have terrified her. Instead, Helen smiled triumphantly and her fingers moved even harder against herself. 

"Ok!" He exclaimed. "Ok, I've learned my lesson. I won't do it again. Just-just please let me touch you." 

"The great Nikola Tesla begging?" Helen mocked in between pants. 

"You have that effect on me," he replied, bucking up into her as hard as he could. 

"I should keep you tied up, deny you what you want. Just like you did me."

"But you won't," he countered.

She raised an eyebrow at him in silent question, breathing too hard to reply properly. 

He could feel her beginning to shake, she was close. 

"You want me to touch you. You want to feel my hands on you, my mouth on you."

She shuddered and he knew he'd won. Leaning forward, she reached to unfasten his restraints. Her breasts dangled in his face and he wasted no time sucking one hard nipple into his mouth. Helen moaned, stopping what she was doing to enjoy his ministrations. 

"My hands, Helen," he reminded her as he switched to the other nipple. 

Her fingers fumbled with the restraints, but finally he felt his hands being released. The second they were free, Nikola grabbed her and rolled them until she was pinned under him. 

Her arms wound around his neck and her hands fisted in his hair as they kissed frantically. Nikola grabbed her legs, hoisting them around his waist until she locked them behind his back. 

His entire body was on fire, desperate to come but determined to take her with him. She'd already come twice, the first having been on his tongue, but he wanted to feel her orgasm rippling through her as he spilled himself inside her. 

He pounded into her mindlessly, not even trying to be gentle. If the way she was clinging to him and moaning wantonly was any indication, Helen didn't seem to mind his rough treatment. Usually he had to be careful not to hurt women, considering his enhanced strength he could get carried away sometimes. But he never had to worry about that with Helen. She could take anything he dished out and it never failed to turn him on. 

He couldn't wait any longer, he was going to come. Calling on every ounce of self control he had, he slid a hand between them and released a tiny spark of electricity. Helen arched completely off the bed, a scream torn from her throat as she came undone around him. The feel of it made him see stars as he too finally let go. 

"Next time....I won't....be as nice," Helen huffed out. "I will...shoot you." 

Nikola laughed, rolling off her. Things were never dull between them, not with Helen.


End file.
